


The Judgment Gate

by KB9VCN



Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Written December 2002; general/romance; about 1000 words.
This takes place immediately after the end of the first El-Hazard OVA series, and some time after the Ah! My Goddess movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2002; general/romance; about 1000 words.
> 
> This takes place immediately after the end of the first El-Hazard OVA series, and some time after the _Ah! My Goddess_ movie.

Makoto and Ifurita stood perfectly still, holding each other, with their eyes closed, and disappeared from Makoto's school.

They moved.

They opened their eyes.

But they had not returned to El-Hazard.

They found themselves near one side of a wide platform of stone. It was smooth and level, and squared off at both sides. A small set of steps was set into one side of the stone plateau.

They gazed out across a barren desert landscape, under a heavy dark-red sky. But the air was not hot, and there was no wind. This place was still, and quiet.

"Makoto?..." Ifurita asked softly. "Where... are we?"

Makoto stared at the alien world. "I... don't know..."

They both turned, to look across the platform, behind them. And they both gasped, and looked up.

An ancient structure stood before them, and towered above them. It was set into the middle of the platform. Two massive columns supported a flat vertical sheet of stone. A strange shape was cut from the center of the structure, more than large enough for two people to pass through, walking side by side. It was solid, and unmoving, but it still looked very dangerous.

It looked like a guillotine.

As Makoto and Ifurita studied it, they felt... something. They felt as if the structure were trying to separate them. They instinctively held each other closer.

And then, they heard a voice. "You stand before the Judgment Gate."

They both turned back to the steps, and saw a young woman climb the steps, to come before them. At least, she looked vaguely like a young woman. But her skin was an odd color, and she had delicate insectoid features.

Makoto's first thoughts were of the Bugrom, or of Queen Deva. But it was obvious that this woman was not of the Bugrom. Makoto briefly fancied that she might be a fairy princess.

"My name is Morgan," the woman said to them both. "I do not welcome you to this place, since you have been brought here against your will. But I am here to explain this place, and to help you, as much as I can.

"As I said, you stand before the Judgment Gate. It stands here, in this place that is not a place, between all worlds. The path that you have chosen together has led you to it, and now the two of you must face it together.

"Have you felt it? Do you feel what it is trying to do to you?"

Ifurita looked to Makoto, and clung to him for support. She was still exhausted from ten thousand years of sleep, and from sending him to meet her. She let him answer the question.

"Yes..." Makoto said slowly. "It's trying to... separate us."

Morgan looked up at the gate. "It is a test. Beings greater than us, forces greater than we can imagine, built it. They cannot be escaped, or fought. I know this. I... tried...

"I do not know you, and I do not know where you are from. But I know that you are of two different worlds. I know that you have gone to extraordinary lengths to be together. And I have been expecting you.

"When beings from two different worlds meet, and fall in love, they must come here, to test their love. They must walk through the Judgment Gate together.

"If there is any uncertainty in your minds, any doubt in your hearts, you will be separated, and sent back to your own worlds. And you will never see each other again."

Morgan fell silent, and seemed to become lost in her thoughts.

After a few moments, Makoto spoke. "How many couples have passed this test together?"

_Only one,_ Morgan thought.

"Very few," she said. "I do not wish to give you false hope. These may be your last moments together. And yet..."

Morgan came forwards, and held her hands to Makoto's face, and almost caressed him. But then, she let her arms fall, and stood away again. She smiled sadly, and spoke again.

"You... both of you... are much like those who have succeeded. You remind me greatly of them. They have found happiness, after passing this test together. They are closer, and their love is stronger, for having passed it.

"But it is time. You must test your love now. You must walk through the Judgment Gate together, and test your love. I do not wish you luck. Luck will not help you now. But I wish you success, and happiness, and a future together.

"Now, prepare yourselves, and go."

Morgan turned and walked away from them, for their privacy. She went to one corner of the platform, and turned back, to watch them from a distance.

"Makoto?" Ifurita asked. "Do you believe her? Do you believe any of this? Is this real?"

"I don't know," Makoto said. "But I can't get us out of here. Your key-staff isn't responding. I can't try to take us both to El-Hazard again, or even try to go back to the school. And... you're obviously not in any condition to send us anywhere, yet.

"I don't know. But if this is real, if what she said is true... I've worked for years to find you. And you waited ten thousand years for me. If we can't pass this test, no one can.

"And if it isn't real, if this is just a dream, well..." Makoto smiled. "I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Ifurita returned his smile, and they embraced.

They parted, but Makoto held her hand. And he used his ability, and they both began to glow.

Morgan gasped silently, and held a hand to her mouth. Somehow, she now knew that they would pass the test. She didn't know of Makoto's ability, but she knew that nothing could separate two who could be together like this.

_Go now,_ Morgan thought. _Go forwards, together, and be happy._

Makoto and Ifurita turned to face the gate, still holding hands, still glowing with the strange aura of Makoto's ability.

_I love you,_ Makoto thought.

_I love you,_ Ifurita thought.

They closed their eyes, and walked forwards.

They moved.

They opened their eyes.

They had returned to El-Hazard.

Together. Forever.


End file.
